


no where near

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Little Ficlet, kinda angsty whatever





	no where near

“You’re not like them, Andrea.” 

Andy looked at her boss. She truly didn’t know why she felt the need to be around her so much...Maybe it was the need for validation that she hardly ever got; maybe it was something else entirely that she craved. 

Miranda went back to flipping the pages of The Book, slowly fiddling with her reading glasses. Her eyes were a clear, sky blue—something Andy never really noticed before—and her face was nice too. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Her boss stared back at her. Most likely surprised, granted, or perhaps just annoyed like she always was. 

“It means that you are more important than the average Emily who walks through those glass doors and thinks her pretty little face is gonna make this job easier.” 

Andy always had trouble figuring out her boss. The verdict: Miranda was a wild card. 

Her eyes looked down onto the seat in between them. Miranda rested her hand there, and Andy felt the sudden urge to lay her hand on top. 

Her mind gave her a reality check, and Andy went back to staring outside the car window.


End file.
